Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
is the theatrical release for ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the sequel to the TV series, closing the events after Season 2. The movie will be released on Blu-Ray & DVD in Japan by Dec 25, 2010 (Christmas); however it's North American release is tentatively slated for 2011. Plot thumb|200px|right|1st Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|1st Official Trailer thumb|200px|right|2nd Official Trailer thumb|right|200px|2nd Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|3rd Official Trailer: English Subs thumb|200px|right|3rd TV Trailer thumb|right|200px|4th TV Trailer thumb|200px|right|Awakening of the Trailblazer- Battle Scene PV In the year AD 2314 Celestial Being's CBS Lab Transport traveling through an asteroid field. Linda Vashti is reunited with her husband Ian after her expedition to Jupiter to create two new GN Drives. Ian remarks on the unfinished MS, which is one that Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei had wanted to help people understand each other, the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]. Meanwhile, Setsuna and Lockon Stratos prepare for a intervention, Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy travel through Euriasia, and a new body is being created by Tieria Erde. Separate from these events, unknown silver beings travel into the Solar System via Jupiter. It comes across a derelict research space station (the station that created the GN Drives) in Jupiter's orbit and assimilated the ship. It then sent the ship to Earth as a vanguard to its forces. Meanwhile, Earth and humanity remains clueless about the imminent threat. After viewing a movie about Celestial Being, "Innovators" and A-Laws, Saji Crossroad continues to be at Louise Halevy's side. She has had long term medical care at the hospital due to both the physical changes made by the Innovators and her suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). In outer space, Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar inspected a colony construction facility when their shuttle was taken hostage by a group of terrorists, with three of them piloting GNX-609T GN-XIII and one inside the shuttle. Before they could kill Marina, Setsuna F. Seiei and Lockon Stratos (acting on information from Veda/Tieria) arrived to save her. Setsuna intercepted the GN-XIIIs with his Flag Kai to avoid being identified as a member of Celestial Being (CB) and defeated the three assassins. On board the shuttle, the remaining terrorist prepared to kill Marina when Lockon infiltrated the shuttle and disarmed the man with a non-fatal bullet wound. Despite Lockon's shaded space helmet, Shirin recognized Lyle's voice and immediately called him Gene 1; Marina deduced that they were saved by CB. Lockon escaped from the shuttle's airlock and was recovered by Setsuna to return to base. Meanwhile, in order to make up for the heinous acts committed by A-Laws and the falsely-proclaimed Innovators, the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) establishes a pacifist and peaceful policy to manage the world's problems, one of which by employing the help of the newly emerging Innovators throughout the world. Unfortunately, the peace was short-lived. The ESF eventually discovered the Jupiter research station approaches Earth A group of Volga-class ships led by Commander Kim tried in vain to destroy the station with missiles along with a team of GNX-803T GN-XIVs led by Andrei Smirnov. As a last resort, they dispatched Innovator Descartes Shaman, piloting GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, to destroy the incoming threat. Descartes deploys the Gadelaza's numerous fangs and successfully destroyed the ship, but debris from the ship fell into Earth. Not long afterward, Earth's population experienced a series of unusual and unexplained events, such as randomly activating cars and trains. Even more stupefying is the fact that individuals possessing latent sensitivity to QBWs (the potential to become an Innovator) were specifically targeted for infection. Elsewhere on Earth, a young girl, Amia Lee, returns home from school, only to find it infected. A man in a spacesuit then emerges from her home and reaches out towards her. In Mongolia, a traveling Allelujah and Marie were attacked and chased by living technology infected by the ELS. While running away from the ELS, the couple sees a group of Innovators that are being assimilated. At one point, they see a previously destroyed truck regenerate itself. Due to the QBW interference from the ELS, Allelujah switches personalities to Hallelujah to manage the mental stress, and to draw away the ELS from Marie. While Marie and Hallelujah are being attacked by a ELS helicopter, Lockon Stratos saved the day with GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair. Meawhille, in Japan, Saji tends to Louise as she is having a convulsion. Her quantum brainwaves suddenly activate as the power goes out. Suddenly, the helmeted man bursts into Louise's room, but Saji knocked the man down with a table. The couple leave the hospital, but the helmeted man catches up and tosses Saji aside. As Louise is about to be assimillated, Setsuna fires a shot to divert the man's attention, and it is revealed that it was a very much alive Ribbons Almark. Setsuna expresses shock that Ribbons is alive and fires shots tha would kill a normal person, but "Ribbons" absorbed the shots and kept walking towards the trio silently until Setsuna uses plastique, which caused "Ribbons" to explode, but left only the bottom half moving until it shatters into liquid metallic fragments. The remains of "Ribbons" only added more depth to the mystery, but there was no time to investigate as Lockon soon picked up Setsuna in Japan before returning to the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. On board the ship, while Mileina happily greets Allelujah and Marie, Feldt tries to talk to Setsuna, but he coldly goes to his room instead. Sumeragi Lee Noriega then talks to Feldt about Setsuna has aliented himself ever since he became a Innovator. Sumeragi tells Feldt to simply tell Setsuna how she feels about him, as it's the best way for people to understand each other. Later, in the briefing room, Allelujah and Marie recount the attack in Mongolia, while Setsuna explains to the crew that he saw Ribbons in Japan. However, Feldt explains that it was a infected Ribbons-type Innovade (Sky Eclipse) who was a crew member on the CB research station. Billy Katagiri meets with his girlfriend, Meena Carmine, while she and Klaus Grado analyzed Amia's body which has been half assimilated. They (along with Celestial Being) deduced that the events occurring are related to the alien lifeforms earlier, now dubbed the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters (ELS). Not long afterwards, the very same Jupiter research station they thought had been destroyed reappeared and CB takes the offensive. Setsuna (in GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type) sortied along with Lockon (in the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya) and Allelujah paired with Marie (in the GN-011 Gundam Harute) to face the ELS. Problems began to arise when Setsuna is unable to fight the ELS due to QBW interference and Harute's GN Missiles are absorbed by the ELS. Compromised in battle, 00 Raiser's left arm and shoulder binders were hit and being assimilated. However, Tieria Erde arrived in his new CB-002 Raphael Gundam. Tieria dispatched his GN Claws/GN Big Cannons to rip out 00 Raiser's infected left MS arm, saving Setsuna. Tieria then secured CB's escape with a display of Raphael's firepower, destroying the space station. Later, Tieria asked Setsuna why he was unable to fight, but all Setsuna can say is that he's unsure of why he couldn't. A black hole had opened up within Jupiter's Big Red Spot, revealing the increased forces of the ELS. As a result, all the people with quantum brainwaves suffered severe headaches, including Louise, Allelujah, Marie, Setsuna, Descartes, and Amia. The black hole then swallowed two of Jupiter's moons, while Feldt revealed thatthe ELS would arrive at Earth in 92 days. The ESF later traveled to Mars in order to discover the ELS's intentions. The plan involved using Descartes's QBW attraction as bait to alter the ELS horde trajectory away from Earth. With little options, a full blown battle was engaged between the ELS and ESF. The battle quickly turned sour for the ESF, with many of their Volga-class battleships and GN-XIV's being assimillated, along with Kim's ship being assimilated by a horde of ELS. Descartes blasted the assimilated ships, but came under a ruthless mental attack from the ELS as hte Gadelaza's fangs were being assimilated. CB eventually joined the battle, witnessing the assimilation of Descartes and the Gadelaza. Setsuna executed Trans-Am System+Raiser System to create a Trans-Am Burst effect in an attempt to communicate with the ELS. Setsuna believed that the GN Particles would synchronize his mind with those of the ELS as a part of the "dialogues to come" that Aeolia Schenberg prepared humanity for. Unfortunately, Setsuna falls victim to a ruthless mental attack from the ELS and is rendered comatose in the middle of battle. As Setsuna remains incapacitated, the ELS assimilated 00 Raiser. With the sheer amounts of ELS attacking them, Harute, Raphael, and Zabanya were forced to fight back to back to back. To save Setsuna, Tieria Erde broke away from Lockon and Allelujah/Marie and was forced to reveal Raphael Gundam's backpack, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II while Tieria drew the enemy away from Seravee II with Raphael. As soon as Seravee II made physical contact with 00 Raiser, the unit's left MS arm was being assimilated. As Seravee II ripped 00 Raiser's cockpit out of the MS frame, Tieria suffered mental stress from making close contact with the ELS through Seravee. Before Seravee was lost to the ELS, the unit threw 00 Raiser's cockpit to Zabanya as Tieria in Raphael decoyed the ELS with his QBWs. Zabanya and Harute then retreat back to Ptolemy II Kai using Trans-Am. Tiera was eventually overcomed by the brain attacks and the ELS horde begun to assimilate and encircle the Raphael as a sphere. Tieria activated the immobile Raphael's Trans-Am before his eventual demise to blast as many ELS as possible. However, the surviving ELS used the explosion as a boost to catch up on the escaping Zabanya carrying Setsuna. Allelujah diverted the ELS away from Lockon, but it wasn't enough. As Zabanya was about to be struck by an ELS, The Solbraves, led by Graham Aker, arrived at the crucial moment and held off the ELS. The Solbraves covered Ptolemy II Kai's escape as Zabanya and Harute both retreated. Tieria's conscious mind returns to Veda and Feldt desperately awaits at Setsuna's side to awaken. After the battle, CB and the ESF group together to go over the present situation. Graham arrives on board the Ptolemy and talks with Feldt outside of the ICU where Setsuna rests. While CB successfully retreated to one of their L-point satellite stations to prepare 00 Qan[T] for Setsuna, the ESF orders all civilians to evacuate into underground shelters. On Earth, Saji tells Louise that he's going into space to help fight the ELS. The ESF launches a counterattack against the ELS using the ''Celestial Being'', which was designed as humanity's safe haven in the event of an hostile alien encounter. Celestial Being fires its main cannon, which blasts a massive hole in the ELS superstructure, though it soon recovers. During this time, Tieria makes a request to Ian Vashti that a miniature Veda terminal be installed in the cockpit of 00 Qan[T] to handle the massive amounts of information that would result from linking with the ELS again, also revealing that the three core components to Aeolia's original plan were the GN Drive, Veda, and Innovators. It was also the moment that Mileina Vashti tells Tieria that she will love him no matter what form he takes. While Ian is flabbergasted at the announcement, Linda is overjoyed with Mileina's decision. During the battle, many of the ESF's Baikal-class ships and GNX-803T GN-XIVs were assimilated by the ELS, who subsequently created their own copies of the technology. Zabanya and Harute then arrived to assist the ESF in battle. Zabanya utilized its many GN Rifle Bits and GN Holster Bits to destroy the ELS en masse, while Allelujah and Hallelujah combined once again, enhancing the performance of the Harute through the Marute System. Despite the much needed backup, the ELS still overwhelms humanity and assimilates many ships and MSs. Andrei notices an ELS carrier heading for Earth and destroys it, though his GN-XIV is partially assimilated in the process. With no options left, Andrei then kamikazes into another ELS carrier as he sees his parents for the last time. On board Ptolemaios 2 Kai, Setsuna senses Andrei's sacrifice as he enters a dream state. There, he has visions of his past, including the death of his parents, his saving of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, and then sees Marina and Shirin giving aid to people in Azadistan, Saji on a space colony, Lockon, Allelujah, and Marie fighting off the ELS, the Ptolemy crew, and then he sees the first Lockon, Christina Sierra, and Lichtendahl Tsery telling him that the world needs him and that he has to change. Setsuna then sees the flower that Feldt gave him before The Battle of L2 and finally wakes up, finding Feldt at his side. After Setsuna fully recovered, he, as well as the holographic Tieria sorties in the new GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] for battle, while Feldt returns to the bridge. When asked by Lasse why she didn't go with Setsuna, she responds that Setsuna has a much greater destiny awaiting him. In the chaos of battle, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV is hit by an ELS and is slowly assimilated. Patrick says his goodbyes to his wife, Kati Mannequin, when 00 Qan[T] blasts Patrick's GNX, saving him from assimilation and defying death once again. Setsuna uses the Sword Bits to create a GN Field when the ELS start attacking him. Graham in his Brave and the remaining members of the Sol Brave Squadron backs up Setsuna while Lockon, Allelujah, and the other pilots defend Earth from the ELS. Setsuna attempts to communicate with the ELS via the Twin Drive’s quantum effect, but it is to no avail as the ELS constantly thwart Setsuna's attempts. Despite both the Ptolemaios 2 Kai and Celestial Being undergoing assimilation, Kati and Sumeragi tell their forces to believe in Setsuna. Even though Tieria tells Setsuna that Trans-Am is needed for the dialogues, Setsuna activates the system to fire a large beam to cleave the ELS core into half. The ELS ship starts to pull it's surface plates together and has seemingly recovered . Graham Aker, now partially assimilated, decides to believe in a better future for humanity and kamikazes into the mothership while overloading his Trans-Am to create a hole large enough for Setsuna to pass through. Once there, Setsuna activates the Quantum System to connect to the core of the ELS ship. After Setsuna established contact, it was quickly realized that the attack was nothing more than a misunderstanding: The ELS reacted violently when they encountered humans with QBWs and assimilation was their only means to understand humanity. It was also revealed that the ELS' original homeworld had been consumed by a red dwarf sun and they began searching the universe for a new home. Along the way they reformed various planets and eventually found a new home, eventually setting out into the vast reaches of space to explore the vast universe. Setsuna and Tieria realize the misunderstanding as Setsuna quantizes with the 00 QanT to the ELS homeworld. Afterwards, the fighting stops and everyone sees that the ELS are headed back to their planet and the assimilation ceasing. The world then witnesses the ELS change the superstructure of the planet into a large desert flower taken from Setsuna's dream, signifying the end of hostilities. During the post-credits, a brief flashback to A.D. 2091 shows a much younger Aeolia Schenberg speaking of his great plan to a person that resembles Ribbons, commenting that humanity must unite if they hope to have any chance of reaching the future. Fifty years after Setsuna's disappearance, the flower in space is now a deep space station for intergalactic travel. A ship named after Sumeragi is being prepped for travel along with multiple Sakibure mobile suits, being crewed by Innovators (including the partially assimilated girl who is partially healed along with a Tieria-type Innovade) and led by Klaus Grado. By this point, over 40% of humanity has undergone Innovation, and the group will be sent out to deep space to explore new worlds with their longer life span while the rest of humanity innovates. In a undisclosed countryside, a blind and much older Marina listens to the announcement on TV. While she is playing the piano, she senses someone entering. That person is none other than Setsuna, with a metallic body and eyes glowing, fulfilling his promise to see each other once more. The two embrace and say that they could fnally understand each other. Outside an upgraded and winged 00 QanT kneels and becomes covered in flowers, emitting GN Particles in an angelic fashion. Pics Gallery File:00 Gundam Movie Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster File:setsena.png|Setsuna F. Seiei File:lockon.png|Lockon Stratos (II) File:alleluua.png|Allelujah Haptism File:tiarria.png|Tieria Erde File:guy.png|Descartes Shaman File:grham.png|Graham Aker File:felt.png|Feldt Grace File:girl2.png|Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) File:girl 3.png|Marina Ismail File:girl;.png|Mileina Vashti File:neil.png|Ian Vashti File:sumaragi.png|Sumeragi Lee Noriega File:guy2.png|Lasse Aeon File:linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti File:saji crossroad.jpg|Saji Crossroad File:Louise Halevy.jpg|Louise Halevy File:Meena c2400000.png|Meena Carmine Songs *Image Song - "CHANGE" by UVERworld *Theme Song - "Closed World" by THE BACK HORN *Insert Song - "Mou Nani mo Kowakunai, Kowaku wa Nai" by Chiaki Ishikawa *Ending Song - "Qualia" by UVERworld Notes & Trivia *''A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' is the third theatrical release in the Gundam franchise, and the fourth movie that is not either a compilation of a Gundam series or OVA following Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, and G-Savior. *The movie was premiered in Japan and Singapore on September 18, 2010 and was also screened at the New York Anime Festival on October 10, 2010. *Bandai Entertainment announced at the New York Anime Festival on October 10 that both the 00 Movie and the original Mobile Suit Gundam would be released on DVD with both English subtitles and dubbing sometime in 2011http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-10-09/bandai-ent-adds-1st-gundam-tv-with-english-subs. *Japan will sell the movie in Blu-Ray for ¥7,350 and DVD for ¥6,300 on 12.25.2010 *The ELS are the first prominently featured extraterrestrial lifeforms in the history of the Gundam metaverse. References File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan I.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan II.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan IV.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan III.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army II.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer.jpg External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies